lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Meiko Oto
Her strengths vary from day to day, usually when she’s drinking. Generally, when she’s not drinking, she has an extremely clear mind and can find people’s weaknesses easier and faster. But if she’s drinking, she doesn’t feel pain. She can take her time and work on getting someone’s weakness with trial runs with her own body. One of her strengths is also her weakness. If she’s drinking, she doesn’t feel pain, but the next day she won’t be able to move, depending on how bad she was beaten by the person before she either found it and defeated the person or she got knocked out completely. Her other weakness is her dogs. Her two puppies, if someone got a hold of them, they could make her do anything they wanted. Appearance Meiko is 5'5 with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. It is to be noted that she always wears the following attire that consists of a long sleeve red jacket that shows off her mid-riff with a black spaghetti strap shirt underneath and a red skirt with black shorts underneath. She wears black thigh high stockings with brown ankle boots. History Meiko Oto was an orphan of the Haumean Empire. She lived on the streets all her life and never knew her parents, so she never got bothered by the thought of them. She went all that time watching and learning the ways of the streets. The first thing she learned was to never trust anyone, they’d only stab you in the back later. The second thing she learned, that she found to be a complete necessity was the ability to hotwire anything that was automotive. She was beat often by people bigger and stronger than she was, making her stronger and smarter as well. Now, when facing someone, she pinpoints people’s weaknesses. If she can’t find any, she isn’t ashamed to run, but she will always find that opponent again and try and defeat them at a later time. She is a heavy drinker. When she drinks, she doesn’t feel pain, making her hard to defeat. She’s been a drinker since she was 12. She took a bottle of vodka from some older street dwellers. She drunk the entire bottle and got beat by the people she stole from for finishing it off. She actually found out about her parents while breaking into an old building. She was going through file cabinets and such when she stumbled upon the hospital records. On a whim, she went through the birth records of the day she was born. She found her name and her mother’s name with diceased next to it. She went through to find her mother’s death record and other things. Her mother was an aristocrat that got raped by a Britannian soldier. Her mother got pregnant and thought about destroying the fetus, but she just couldn’t. Her mother died during child birth. Meiko doesn’t remember how she ended up on the streets. She still kept the records. After finding out about her mother, she vowed to get revenge for her mother’s rape by a Britannian. She even hoped that she could kill her own father. She joined the resistence just for that purpose. Deep down, she also blamed herself for her mother’s death. She became mentally unsound. She got formally trained and became even stronger now that she didn’t have to skirt being chased by officials every time she broke into a training room. Free reign of her own abilities and a free place to stay, she decided to study other things. She even found a job outside the resistence and was able to buy an apartment and her beloved motorcycle. She was doing good for herself for the first time in years when she stumbled upon the only things Meiko cares about more than herself: two pitbull puppies, a set of brother and sister, that she lovingly named Masaru and Aiko. She found them abandoned in a cardboard box. She thought of her own life on the streets and vowed not to let it happen to the two innocent puppies. She took the box to her apartment and even installed a type of basket on the back of her motorcycle for them to ride in. Meiko left the resistence to take care of her dogs and herself. But some Britannian official saw the tattoo on her arm of the number she received while in the resistence and took her captive. She didn’t think anyone would come and rescue her. She was allowed to bring her babies with her. They are remaining healthy because she gives them a large portion of all her meals. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Since her time on the street, Meiko was beat up a lot. She got stronger but she didn’t believe that she wouldn’t get beat up again. So, in an attempt to stop herself from getting beat, she started watching for peoples’ weaknesses. She has even stooped to kidnapping and holding people’s loved ones for immunity in crimes. Meiko is very strong, years of fighting on the streets and running from larger opponents helped build up her strength and fighting skills. She would often break into people’s training rooms and use their equipment just so she could one up her fellow street urchins. Meiko has the ability to use a Knightmare frame. So if she felt it necessary, she could steal someone’s Knightmare and pilot it with ease. She doesn’t really like doing it because of how big it is, but she can do it if she has to. She can hot wire any type of vehicle as well. So her thievery skills don’t just apply to Knightmares, they apply to anything vehicle like. Love Interests Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *The Black Knights